


the hale twins

by kmm530



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Adopted Siblings, Brother-Sister Relationships, Found Family, No Incest, Rosalie and Jasper are the best characters and I will die on this hill, So technically Jasper's last name is Whitlock but, The Hale Twins, Twins, We're ignoring that for this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27259165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kmm530/pseuds/kmm530
Summary: How can two people so opposite be so alike?
Relationships: Rosalie Hale & Jasper Hale, Rosalie Hale & Jasper Whitlock
Kudos: 8





	the hale twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is short, but I feel like my point gets across.

To an outsider, the Hale twins look identical. 

Both closed off but too emotional, grounded only by the dark-haired person at their side. 

Both beautiful in their own right with eyes that burn into you and simultaneously past you, seemingly lost in a past you shiver to try to imagine. 

To a vampire, there are few differences between the Hale twins. 

He has scars, she is an unmarred beauty.

She is hotheaded, he is calculated and cold. 

But they both have a passion for protecting those they love, and Lord help you if you cross their paths. 

Because he is marked, he is the one you watch for. 

But she is not, so you never see her coming. 

They are unrelated by blood, but twins nonetheless.

To the Cullens, they are as different as night and day, and yet as similar to water and ice. 

The blonde children.

Both fiercely loyal and protective of the ones they love. 

Their partners a saving grace from the treasons of their pasts.

Both once manipulated by the thought of love.

His scars outside, hers within.

Both recovering from that pain,

Pain masked by calculated silence and furious anger, respectively.

The girl who’d never tasted human blood,

And the boy who’d lived off of it.

So opposite, and yet, too similar

You would never know they weren’t blood unless you were a Cullen, and even then, sometimes they forget.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with both Rosalie and Jasper. They deserved more screentime (book time?) and I will die on this hill.  
> Thanks for reading!   
> xx


End file.
